In a time-division three-dimensional display (3D display technology, such as SG 3D and Real D), it is needed to cooperate with scanning of a backlight source to achieve a high-quality display. A common practice is to divide the backlight into a plurality of scanning areas, each of which is provided with a plurality of light sources. The light sources in a same scanning area have same turning-on and turning-off time, to ensure that the turning-on time of the light sources in each scanning area matches the display of the panel and the light sources in corresponding scanning areas are turned off after the completion of the display.
For an edge type backlight source, a lens type diffusion plate is used as a light guiding plane, which can effectively control the transmission directivity of the light sources in the scanning area. For a conventional direct type backlight source, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, first light sources 1 are distributed in an array manner and disposed on a side of a diffusion plate 2. When performing 3D display, scanning areas A, B and C are defined in the backlight module; each scanning area is provided with a plurality of the first light sources 1. When the first light sources in the scanning area A are turned off and the first light sources in other scanning areas B and C emit light, the light from the scanning areas B and C may enter into a display area corresponding to the scanning area A, thereby affecting the display quality of the display area corresponding to the scanning area.
When the existing direct type backlight source performs 3D display, the existing direct type backlight source cannot effectively control the crosstalk, thereby affecting the quality of 3D display.